


A Dream Come True

by Stiri



Series: Sleepy Eren [10]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A Mother Knows Best, Cute Eren Yeager, M/M, Sad Eren Yeager, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sleepy Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-06 12:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20506970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiri/pseuds/Stiri
Summary: Eren was sleeping on his Captains couch, when he dreamed about the only person he wanted to see, out of all of those he had lost throughout the years. He finally got to say the goodbye he had been denied when she had been taken away from him so brutally.





	A Dream Come True

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here is something I thought about for a while. 
> 
> While it short, I kinda wanted to keep it sweet. Also, it's in a way inspired by my friend, who lost his own mother when he was quite young. 
> 
> Tell me what you think? 
> 
> Grammar, spelling, and whatnot, are not my friends if something is wrong in the story, tell me, I will be happy to change it!
> 
> Happy Reading! ❤

The day had been rather good. Eren had helped his Captain all day, more or less following him around, and asking if he needed help. Eren the fluff ball, being too cute for his own good, managed to get Levi to agree to let him help him with all the mundane things around the Headquarters. Usually, Levi did all of those things by himself. Not that he minded, but he also didn’t mind that he had the cute fluffy teen walking behind him like a lost puppy. So when Levi had run out of things to do, he was just mildly disappointed.

But that quickly turned around. Because Eren decided to spend the time together with him either way. Levi needed to do paperwork, not something Eren could help him with, so he had placed himself on the couch in his office and plucked a book from the shelf to read. Not that he minded. His fluffy brat was quiet and never did more noises than necessary. But Levi had noticed something was off with his brat today. He had this gloomy aura around him that screamed how sad he was, and he didn't like it. Not at all. But he decided to not say anything until his brat came and told him himself. So Levi ended up doing his paperwork in silence and Eren ended up staying on his couch in silence. None of them felt the need to speak.

Eren curled up under a soft duvet that Levi now had a habit to leave there since Eren more or less had taken the couch and claimed it as his own space. Levi glanced at Eren who looked like he was on his way to falling asleep so he decided to just leave it. He looked like he needed it.

Eren who felt his eye fall close gave up a deep sigh. So grateful that his Captain never asked him what was wrong. He didn’t feel like answering him. He gave up fighting the sleep and soon all he remembers seeing Levi’s worried look, before losing himself to the darkness.

｡☆✼★━━━━♡━━━━★✼☆｡

Eren gasped. He sat up with a start.

But what caught his attention was that he wasn’t awake in his Captains office anymore. In fact, he was in a very familiar field of flowers. He looked around and saw that nothing had changed. But then again, he was very certain that this was a dream, so it would only look like that because that’s how he remembers it.

He rose from his place on the ground and saw that he was in his uniform. He shook his head and carefully walked around. He was alone. It made him sad and he fell to the ground on his knees.

Tears started falling from his eyes that never stayed the same color.

To be here. Alone. Especially today, of all day. That hurt.

He started crying touching the flower bed that was under him. She would have loved to be here. He picked one up and held it in his shaking hands. Tears streaming down his face even more.

It was then something shifted. He looked around and froze. There. Further down the field. He gasped and rubbed away his tears to see better. But it didn’t help, the tears kept coming, but he stood up carefully and the person in question came closer.

His eyes grew bigger when he realized who now stood right in front of him. His hand crushing the flower he had picked up. He couldn’t believe it.

She was there. She was actually there, right in front of him.

He reached out and she met his and with her own with a soft smile.

“Mom?” he asked with a shaking voice and tears streamed down his face. He couldn’t believe it.

“It’s me, sweetheart,” she said with a warm smile and Eren sobbed. He threw himself in her arms. He was almost two heads taller than his own mother now.

“You have grown so much baby,” she said and hugged him and carded her hand through his soft hair. She let him sob against her. Eren trying to soak up all the comfort he could.

“Mom, you’re here,” he said and took a deep breath and peeled himself away from her, not wanting to be separated from her, but he wanted to see her.

“Yes my little puppy, but not so little anymore, you have grown so much, and I’m so proud of you,” she said and Eren gave her a weak laugh.

“I did it, mom, I joined the Scouting Legion, just like I said I would,” he said and gave her a weak smile and she nodded.

“I know sweetheart, and I never doubted you for a second, I was just worried about you,” she said and he broke down in tears once more.

“I’m sorry mom, I’m so sorry,” he cried and fell down to his knees again. Begging his mother to forgive his last words towards her.

“Sweetheart, I forgave you the moment you ran off,” she said and cupped his face in her hands and caressed his cheeks.

“But I left you, mom, I left you,” he cried and she shook her head.

“You didn’t, I will always be with you, right here,” she said and laid her hand on his chest and he sobbed. Laying his head against her own chest. Feeling the warmth of her embrace was something he had wanted for years. Hearing her forgive him for being a brat right before she was taken away from him, was something he never would have thought he would hear.

“Eren, look at me,” she said with a soft voice and Eren lifted his head and looked at her. Tears streaming down his face. It was no point in trying to dry them because they kept falling.

“Be proud Eren, just like I am. I am so proud of who you have become, and how much you have grown,” she said and touch his cheek and he gave her a wet smile.

“Mom, I finally understood what you meant,” he said and she nodded with a smile.

“I know, Levi certainly gave you a hard time proving yourself to him,” she said with a smile and Eren nodded with a weak laugh.

“Yes, yes he did, you don’t mind do you?” he asks and she giggled.

“Eren, everyone that can handle you has my blessings,” she said and he blushed.

“Mom, I’m not that bad,” he mumbled, making her laugh and tug on his bangs.

“You two certainly match each other, you’re equally as stubborn,” she said and Eren snorted.

“Are you happy about what I have become? What Armin and Mikasa became?” he asked and she nodded.

“You three are so strong, and you have a heart of gold, being a soldier has always been your call, and I would never disapprove of your dream, and now you have another person to live for,” she said and Eren nodded with a blush and dried his tears that had stopped flowing so strongly. They were still there but had stopped falling.

“Captain is worth is,” he said and she nodded.

“I know little puppy,”

They stood there in silence and Eren just took in the sight of his mother. She was just like he remembered her.

“Mom, I love you,” he said and made a salute to her and she gave him a warm smile and giggle and ruffled his hair, making him giggle with her.

“I know sweetheart, and I love you, never forget that,”

“Happy birthday,” he said and she giggled.

Everything started to fade around him and he knew that he was starting to wake up.

“Goodbye, mom,”

“Go back to your Captain sweetheart, he is worried about you, and take care of yourself my little puppy, she said and everything grew black once more.


End file.
